1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a telescopic construction, more particularly to a telescopic construction which can be easily retracted and is relatively stable.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Foldable luggage stroller frames usually incorporate telescopically connected sections for the handle portions thereof. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional telescopic construction is shown to comprise a first tubular section 11 slidably disposed inside a second tubular section 10. A positioning member 13 locks the first tubular section 11 onto the second tubular section 10 at a fully expanded position. When retracting the first tubular section 11 into the second tubular section 10, the positioning member 13 is pressed to unlock the first tubular section 11 from said second tubular section 10. At the same time, an axial downward force is applied on the first tubular section 11 to thereby retract said first tubular section 11 into the second tubular section 10.
Referring to FIG. 2, the length of the telescopic connection may be increased by adding a third tubular section 12 and slidably disposing the same inside the first tubular section 11. A second positioning member 14 is provided to lock the third tubular section 12 onto the first tubular section 11 at a fully expanded position. To fully retract the telescopic construction, the second positioning member 14 is pressed to unlock the third tubular section 12 from the first tubular section 11, and at the same time, an axial downward force is applied on said third tubular section 12 to retract said third tubular section 12 into said first tubular section 11. The positioning member 13 is then pressed to unlock the first tubular section 11 from the second tubular section 10, and at the same time, an axial downward force is applied on said first tubular section 11 to fully retract the telescopic construction of FIG. 2.
Some of the drawbacks of the above disclosed telescopic constructions are as follows:
1. The conventional telescopic constructions, when applied to luggage stroller frames, are inconvenient to fold, especially for relatively tall people. During the folding process, one has to bend and press the positioning members and, at the same time, push the innermost tubular section toward the outermost tubular section.
2. When expanding the conventional telescopic constructions, it is possible that the positioning member does not properly lock the inner tubular section onto the outer tubular section, thereby failing to maintain said inner tubular section at its fully expanded position.